The Book of Books
by Ax9000
Summary: The story of ninjago and it's comparison to the Bible. I AM A PROUD CHRISTIAN. NOT INTENDED TO INSULT OR DENOTE THE BIBLE OR JESUS. P.S.When I put Fantasy, I mean the story of ninjago is fantasty, not the bible, though we all wish it was real.(:P)


**The first Spinjitzu Master represents God**

** Sensei Wu and Garmy represent Humans**

** Jay, Kai, Cole and Zane represent the Jews**

** Lloyd represents the Saviour, Jesus**

** The Overlord is the devil **

**The Great Devourer is sin**

Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes, The Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. The weapons were so powerful, that no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them, and for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. As Garmadon cannot leave the Underworld, he struck a deal with Samukai and his skeleton army. In preparation, Sensei Wu gathered four young ninja, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, to learn the ways of Spinjitzu, and stop Lord Garmadon. After months of training, the four ninja began their quest to find the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to stop Garmadon's evil plans, and travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the Scythe of Quakes. After narrowly escaping a dragon protecting the weapon, the Ninja found the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Shurikens of Ice next, while Samukai's skeletal legions followed them. Kai was lured into a trap at the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon, and the skeletons stole the three weapons, but Sensei Wu detained his brother's plan to unite the weapons at the temple by travelling to the Underworld with the last weapon, the Sword of Fire.[source?] After allying themselves with the four dragons, they journeyed to the Underworld to help Sensei and stop Garmadon once and for all. Using the Tornado of Creation, they destroyed the skeletons and made their way to the throne room of Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where a battle between Wu and Samukai broke out for the possession of the four weapons. Sensei was defeated, and Samukai, having possession of all four weapons, betrayed Garmadon and demanded he obey him, but he is destroyed by all the weapon's power, as Garmadon planned, and creates a portal through space and time that he travels through to grow strong enough to possess the Golden Weapons. After returning to the surface world, Sensei Wu knew Garmadon will one day return, and that the battle for Ninjago had only begun.

The four ninja have retired from training and enjoy peace in the world of Ninjago; but peace does not last. When Nya brings news of a new threat in the land, the son of the dark overlord Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon, unleashes the Serpentine tribes to be wreak havoc in Ninjago under his control. Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay unlock their true potential, learn the secrets of their Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu and train to face the five Serpentine tribes and stop them from unleashing The Great Devourer, a monstrous serpent-like reptile that will consume the entire land into darkness, along with the threat of Lord Garmadon's return looming in the horizon. It is discovered that he has a mysterious connection with the Serpentine.

Immediately after the demise of the Devourer and the fall of Pythor, the Ninja find themselves facing their most difficult challenge yet: training Lloyd. But without the Bounty, they have no place to properly train him. The threat of the Serpentine still exists, along with Lord Garmadon, who still possesses the ninja's weapons. He uses the weapons to transform the destroyed Destiny's Bounty into the Black Bounty, a home for the Serpentine. The snakes have abandoned Skales to follow Lord Garmadon. After arriving at the Golden Peaks, Lord Garmadon combines the four Spinjitzu weapons into one ultimate Mega-Weapon. His goal is to destroy the ninja before they could finish training Lloyd, leaving the Green Ninja's prophecy unfulfilled, allowing him to recreate Ninjago in his own image. With the Mega-Weapon destroyed, Lord Garmadon plots to find the Island of Darkness, mentioned in Captain Soto's log. He and his generals set off on an expedition to find it. Skales betrays Lord Garmadon, and leaves him stranded in the middle of the ocean, while he returns to Ouroboros as the new Snake King. When a museum exhibit goes crazy, the ninja arrive to stop it. Apparently, the Great Devourer's venom can bring stone warriors to life. While at the museum, they run into Lloyd's mother, Misako, who tells the ninja the rest of the story on Ninjago's beginning. Long ago, an evil spirit known as the Overlord plagued Ninjago with darkness, but was continually defeated by The First Spinjitzu Master. One day, the Overlord created his army of indestructible stone warriors, the Stone Army. The Spinjitzu Master divided Ninjago in half, leaving the stone army and the Overlord on one side, and the peace and light on the other. The Overlord and his army were never seen again, until the Serpentine (lead by Skales) decided to burrow under Ninjago City in order to get revenge one the surface dwellers. Under the city, they found a tomb filled with Stone Warriors. The Stone Warriors are brought to life by the Devourer's venom, and they trap the Serpentine in the tomb, before invading Ninjago city. The city's residents are forced to flee with the ninja to a hiding spot near the ocean. The heroes board the bounty and head for the Island of Darkness, in order to restore their elemental powers and defeat the Stone Army once and for all. Lord Garmadon, however, finds the Island of Darkness and the Overlord. The Overlord makes Garmadon the king of his army, and plots to help Garmadon recreate the world in his image. They then construct their ultimate weapon. The ninja arrive and, upon regaining their elemental powers through swords they find in the Temple of Light, attempt to thwart Garmadon and the Overlord, first by attempting to stop the final battle altogether and later by actually facing Garmadon. However, the Overlord takes over Garmadon's body, causes Lloyd to break his leg, and proceeds to use Dark Matter to turn all of Ninjago City's inhabitants evil while leaving the heroes stranded on the Island of Darkness. The ninja manage to leave the island, though, and Lloyd faces the Overlord in his fortress in Ninjago City, unleashing the power of the golden dragon and defeating the Overlord once and for all. Through this, Garmadon is also turned good again, and the ninja's work is done, though they still vow that they will always be ninja, ready to fight evil when they are needed.


End file.
